Unconditionally
by donini
Summary: Mereka bilang Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa bahagia dalam hidupnya. Bahkan Bibi Han, seseorang yang merawatnya juga tak yakin jika Chanyeol akan menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Semua orang berfikiran begitu. Tapi mereka bukan Tuhan, bukan mereka yang mengatur jalan hidup Chanyeol.
1. Chapter 1

Unconditionally

.

By _donini_

.

Chanyeol, Park

Baekhyun, Byun (GS)

.

.

.

Mereka bilang Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa bahagia dalam hidupnya. Bahkan Bibi Han, seseorang yang merawatnya juga tak yakin jika Chanyeol akan menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Semua orang berfikiran begitu. Tapi mereka bukan Tuhan, bukan mereka yang mengatur jalan hidup Chanyeol.

—Unconditionally—

Chanyeol mengalami cacat mental setelah mengalami demam tinggi di usianya yang ke empat tahun. Sejak itu kehidupan Chanyeol mulai berubah. Dulu, Chanyeol seorang yang ceria dan pintar; Chanyeol sudah bisa berjalan saat usianya belum genap satu tahun. Sudah bisa bicara dengan lancar saat usianya dua setengah tahun. Sudah bisa membaca saat usianya tiga tahun. Memberikan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat di kehidupan keluarga Park.

Setelah demam, Chanyeol tak lagi bisa berjalan dengan benar. Bicaranya juga tak lagi lancar. Otaknya tak lagi bisa memproses segala sesuatu dengan cepat. Demam itu merusak kebahagiaan keluarga Park.

Anak tetangga yang biasa bermain bersama Chanyeol jadi dilarang bermain bersamanya. Orang tua anak tersebut takut jika anak mereka akan menjadi seperti Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol tak mengidap penyakit yang menular. Itu hanya alibi. Mereka tak mau anak mereka punya teman seorang _idiot_ seperti Chanyeol. Maklum saja, Chanyeol tinggal di perumahan elit yang kebanyakan dihuni oleh para pejabat negara.

.

Segala upaya telah dilakukan untuk kesembuhan Chanyeol supaya ia bisa kembali normal. Dalam, dan luar negeri sudah dicoba, tapi hasilnya masih sama. Hingga semua harta yang dimiliki keluarga Park habis tak bersisa. Perusahaan mereka bangkrut karena terbelit hutang.

Tuan Park menjadi frustasi dengan itu semua. Ia terlalu fokus pada penyembuhan Chanyeol hingga melupakan perusahaannya. Hingga ia tak sanggup menghadapi semuanya, dan pada akhirnya menyerah pada kerasnya hidup. Meninggalkan istri dan juga anaknya dengan segala permasalahan yang masih tersisa.

.

Nyonya Park melanjutkan hidupnya dengan lontang-lantung. Tidur di emperan toko, bekerja serabutan sambil membawa Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah berusia enam tahun. Semua ia lakukan untuk terus melangsungkan hidup, untuk terus menjaga Chanyeol, untuk terus melihat Chanyeol tumbuh dan pada akhirnya bahagia—meskipun ia tak yakin.

.

Beberapa tahun Nyonya Park masih bertahan meskipun tubuhnya sudah tak lagi sanggup. Beban hidup dan juga pekerjaan yang terkadang terlalu berat membuat tubuh dan juga batinnya lelah bukan main. Tapi syukurlah, sekarang mereka sudah punya tempat tinggal tetap. Bibi Han, seorang pengurus panti asuhan mau menampung mereka di panti asuhan yang ia urus. Nyonya Park jadi punya tempat tetap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh ringkihnya itu

Di panti asuhan itu Chanyeol mendapat teman baru, meskipun banyak juga yang masih jijik menatapnya. Nyonya Park juga ikut membantu Bibi Han mengurus panti asuhan meskipun tidak dibayar. Diberi tempat tinggal dan juga makan saja sudah bersyukur.

.

Saat usia Chanyeol tiga belas tahun. Chanyeol sudah menjadi seorang yatim piatu. Nyonya Park tak lagi mampu bertahan mengurusi tubuh ringkihnya. Ia pergi menyusul suaminya. Menitipkan Chanyeol kepada Bibi Han. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang setiap hari tak menunjukkan perkembangan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan segala beban yang akan putranya tanggung di masa depan dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Tak bisa lagi melihat perkembangan Chanyeol hingga putranya itu—mungkin—bahagia.

.

Hari ke hari Chanyeol lalui seorang diri—meskipun terkadang Bibi Han ikut menemani. Teman-teman yang dulu bermain bersamanya kini sudah tak bisa lagi bermain dengannya setiap saat seperti dulu. Mereka semua sudah sekolah, ada juga yang diadopsi oleh orang lain. Dan sisanya tak peduli dengan Chanyeol. Mereka hanya menganggapnya sebagai boneka yang sering mereka jahili. Dan Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa melawannya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menangis seperti bayi.

.

Semakin hari, semua teman Chanyeol semakin dewasa, dalam pertumbuhan maupun perkembangan. Chanyeol juga mengalami itu. Pertumbuhan Chanyeol bahkan terlalu pesat. Tubuhnya setinggi seratus delapan puluh tiga sentimeter di usianya yang ke dua puluh, dengan tubuh tegapnya. Hanya saja, pertumbuhannya tak dibarengi dengan perkembangan jiwanya. Jiwanya masih seperti seorang balita.

Menangis saat seseorang menjahilinya, saat ia terjatuh karena keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang, saat seorang teman mengambil robot-robotannya. Bahkan Chanyeol masih harus memakan popok di usianya yang ke dua puluh tiga. Chanyeol tak bisa bilang ataupun menahan saat ia hendak buang air. Chanyeol juga masih harus disuapi oleh Bibi Han, jika Chanyeol makan sendiri, maka semua teman yang lainnya tak mau makan di meja makan yang sama dengan Chanyeol, semuanya jijik dengan cara makan Chanyeol yang begitu berantakkan. Bahkan bebek bisa makan lebih rapi ketimbang Chanyeol.

.

Semua temannya yang dulu bermain dengannya, tak lagi tinggal di panti asuhan. Banyak dari mereka yang memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri, ada juga yang di adopsi, dan juga mendapat beasiswa penuh ke luar kota maupun luar negeri. Kini hanya Chanyeol—selain Bibi Han—seorang dewasa yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Membuat penderitaannya semakin menjadi. Anak kecil penghuni panti asuhan yang baru begitu membencinya. Mereka bahkan pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol di keramaian taman. Untung saja seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi roda membantunya kembali ke panti.

Gadis itu Baekhyun.

Gadis yang dengan senang hati mengantarkan Chanyeol kembali ke panti asuhan—Baekhyun melihatnya dari baju seragam yang dikenakan Chanyeol—dengan susah payah. Tak mudah mengajak Chanyeol kembali ke panti, apalagi saat mereka melewati tukang balon, dan tukang _ice cream_. Ditambah dengan dirinya yang harus terduduk manis di atas kursi roda yang sudah menemaninya selama lima belas tahun ini. Mengajak Chanyeol berjalan di keramaian lebih sulit ketimbang mengajak seorang anak berusia tiga tahun kekeramaian.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya entah yang keberapa kali. Ini juga entah yang keberapa kali mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan, padahal panti sudah terlihat dari sini. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol, mengajaknya untuk kembali berjalan. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak—Bibi Han mengajarkan Chanyeol untuk tidak ikut dengan orang yang tak dikenal, padahal tadi ia dengan mudahnya mengikuti Baekhyun. Tapi setelah beberapa sentuhan lembut Baekhyun di lengannya, Chanyeol kembali mengikuti Baekhyun.

Mereka sampai di panti, disambut dengan tatapan khawatir Bibi Han yang menunggu di depan panti. Baekhyun juga melihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari Bibi Han yang sedang tertunduk. Mereka anak-anak yang tadi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Oh, ya Tuhan! Kau kembali, Chanyeol!" Bibi Han langsung memeluk Chanyeol, dan si pria juga balik memeluknya. Saat bersama Baekhyun tadi sebenarnya Chanyeol diliputi rasa takut, alasan lain mengapa Chanyeol sering berhenti tak mau mengikuti Baekhyun.

Melihat seseorang yang tadi mengantarkan Chanyeol kembali, Bibi Han melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih telah membawanya kembali, _agashi_." Bibi Han membungkuk.

Bibir mungilnya tak mengeluarkan suara, hanya sebuah senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Alih-alih mengucapkan sama-sama, Baekhyun hanya menundukkan badannya dan menggerakkan tangannya. Bibi Han mengkerut melihat Baekhyun. Dengan bahasa isyarat, Bibi Han bertanya.

" _Kau bisu?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. Ia paling tak suka jika seseorang membahas tentang kekurangannya. Tapi Baekhyun masih memiliki sopan santun, jadi ia tak langsung menatap tajam si lawan bicara ataupun pergi meninggalkan si lawan bicara.

Baekhyun mengangguk tak minat. _"Ya, Bibi. Saya bisu."_

—Unconditionally—

 _Tak jauh beda dari Chanyeol, semua orang juga tak yakin jika Baekhyun akan menemukan kebahagiaannya. Sejak lahir Baekhyun sudah bisu, membuatnya di tolak oleh keluarga ayahnya yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan. Baekhyun kecil akhirnya dititipkan pada kakak sang ibu, bibinya._

 _Bibinya merawatnya dengan baik, memberikannya makan, memberikannya mainan yang sama dengan putrinya, Luhan. Bibinya juga membiayai sekolah Baekhyun hingga ia lulus dengan gelar sarjana. Orang tuanya tak pernah menampakkan diri setelah memberikan Baekhyun pada bibinya. Orang tuanya bahkan tak memberikan sepersenpun harta mereka yang berlimpah untuk kelangsungkan hidup si putri tunggal. Bukannya tak mau, tapi keluarga dari pihak ayahnya yang melarang._

 _Untung saja keluarga sang Bibi mau menerima itu semua, mereka tahu bagaimana keluarga ayah Baekhyun itu seperti apa. Dan juga Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia tak peduli. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar orang tua kandungnya membuangnya hanya karena ia cacat. Tapi bagaimana pun, mereka yang membiarkan Baekhyun lahir kedunia ini._

 _._

 _Usia Baekhyun saat itu delapan tahun. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah saat tiba-tiba segerombolan pelajar menghimpitnya di tengah-tengah pertengkaran mereka. Baekhyun terinjak-injak, bahkan tubuh kecilnya terkena senjata tajam yang entah apa namanya, yang jelas itu membuat tubuh kecilnya kesakitan hingga kehilangan kesadaran._

 _Ketika sadar, Baekhyun sudah berada di atas ranjang sebuah rumah sakit. Keadaannya cukup menyayat hati dengan perban di dahi, tangan, perut, pokoknya hampir semua tubuh Baekhyun terbalut perban. Masih bersyukur ia selamat. Dokter bilang itu sebuah keajaiban Tuhan._

 _Hari ke hari keadaan Baekhyun semakin membaik, meskipun trauma masih menghantuinya. Ditambah kenyataan setengah dari kaki kanannya harus diaputasi. Baekhyun kecil merasa sangat terpukul atas itu semua._

—Unconditionally—

Semenjak kejadian Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol kembali ke panti, gadis dengan mata sipit itu jadi sering mengunjungi Chanyeol di panti. Membawakan beberapa pakaian baru untuk Chanyeol dan juga anak panti lainnya dari toko baju yang ia rintis bersama Luhan. Membawakan kue yang ia bawa dari toko bibinya. Terkadang Baekhyun juga mengajak Chanyeol berjalan-jalan di taman.

Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun masih kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol. Ia bisu, dan Chanyeol tak bisa membaca dengan baik. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk berkomunikasi.

Tapi Baekhyun tak menyerah. Meskipun ia tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol melalui suara, ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol melalui bahasa tubuhnya. Saat air liur Chanyeol menetes membasahi bajunya sendiri, Baekhyun tanpa jijik membersihkannya, lalu memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk melakukan itu sendiri lain kali. Beberapa kali melakukan itu, dan Chanyeol sudah bisa melakukannya.

Tiap kali Chanyeol mengacau di meja makan—Baekhyun juga terkadang menghabiskan seharian waktunya di panti—Baekhyun dengan telaten memperlihatkan Chanyeol bagaimana cara makan yang baik. Memperlihatkan pada pria itu cara memasukkan sendok dengan benar kedalam mulutnya, bagaimana cara menggunakan sumpit dengan benar.

Chanyeol masih menggunakan popok, dan Baekhyun melarang Bibi Han untuk memakaikan Chanyeol popok lagi. Baekhyun mengajarkan Chanyeol cara buang air di toilet, bukan di popok. Dibantu dengan seorang anak lelaki panti, Taehyung, untuk yang satu ini Baekhyun tak mungkin melakukannya sendiri. Setiap kali Taehyung ingin buang air, Chanyeol selalu diajak, memperlihatkan cara buang air yang sudah seharusnya bisa Chanyeol lakukan.

Meskipun ia bisu dan Chanyeol takkan mengerti bahasa isyarat yang ia lontarkan, tapi Baekhyun tak menyerah untuk mengajarkan Chanyeol membaca dan berbicara. Baekhyun menggunakan ponselnya untuk mengajari dua hal yang tak ia bisa. Memanfaatkan berbagai _video_ yang ia dapat dari _youtube_ , Baekhyun mengajarkan dua hal itu dari sana.

Setiap sore, mereka akan duduk di balkon panti sambil menonton _video_ dari ponsel Baekhyun. Terkadang mereka juga melihat beberapa _film_ kartun. Jika terus menonton _video_ pembelajaran, Chanyeol akan bosan, pikin Baekhyun.

Nyaris setahun Baekhyun melakukan itu semua, dan semua tak sia-sia. Chanyeol sedikit banyak sudah terlihat seperti pria seusianya, meskipun kelakuannya masih seperti anak-anak. Tapi kini Chanyeol sudah bisa makan dengan baik, sudah bisa buang air di toilet, sudah bisa mengelap air liurnya sendiri, sudah bisa menulis, sudah bisa membaca, dan Chanyeol juga sudah bisa berbicara meskipun masih terbata-bata.

.

Kini usia Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menginjak usia tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Sudah cukup matang untuk membangun sebuah keluarga. Bibi Baekhyun bahkan sering mengenalkan keponakannya itu pada beberapa anak kenalannya. Mulai dari Kyungsoo si aktor terkenal, hingga Kris si pewaris tunggal. Tapi semuanya sama. Melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan di hari pertama pertemuan mereka.

Siapa yang tahan dengan gadis bisu dan cacat sepertinya? Butuh waktu dua kali lipat lebih banyak jika berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Menunggu si gadis menulis itu membosankan. Bahkan Jongin, si penari terkenal itu langsung pergi begitu melihat Baekhyun di atas kursi roda.

Tak ada pria yang bisa menerima kekurangannya. Tidak ada kecuali Chanyeol. _Her Giant_. Hanya Chanyeol pria yang tahan bersamanya—selain pamannya tentu saja.

Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tak ada wanita yang mau menerimanya—selain Bibi Han—kecuali Baekhyun, si gadis yang mengantarnya kembali ke panti beberapa tahun lalu. Gadis yang mengajarkan banyak hal padanya. Gadis yang menghapuskan kata kesepian dari kamus hidupnya. Gadis itu pelangi di tengah badai hidupnya.

Bibinya masih tak lelah menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan berbagai macam pria. Mengatur perjanjian, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri bersama seorang pria, pilihan bibinya, yang bahkan ia tak yakin pria itu sungguhan akan datang atau tidak. Kebanyakan dari pria yang dipilihkan bibinya itu tak akan datang. Atau mungkin mereka datang tapi langsung pergi begitu melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan? Hanya beberapa dari mereka yang mau menemui Baekhyun dan juga berbincang panjang dengannya.

Seperti Jongdae, yang ternyata adalah teman semasa sekolahnya—Baekhyun tak pernah memperkenalkan teman sekolahnya pada keluarga bibinya maupun sebaliknya, Baekhyun tak pernah bercerita tentang keluarga di depan teman-temannya. Lelaki yang sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang komposer itu mau menemui Baekhyun dan juga berbincang beberapa lama. Jelas saja, mereka teman semasa sekolah, perbincangan yang mereka lakukan juga tentang masa sekolah dulu. Apalagi ternyata Jongdae sudah memiliki kekasih yang tak diketahui orang tuanya, Minseok. Senior mereka dulu.

Hari ini Baekhyun kembali duduk di sebuah cafe seorang diri. Menunggu seseorang yang sejak dua jam lalu ia tunggu kehadirannya. Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan dua gelas _strawbery float_ , dan si pria itu tak juga datang. Mungkin pria itu terlalu _sibuk_ untuk bertemu dengan gadis cacat sepertinya.

Tangannya menggerakkan roda di kursi yang ia duduki, ke luar cafe dan kembali kerumah atau mungkin ke panti menemui Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah tak bertemu dengan si _giant_ seminggu ini. Bibinya terlalu bersemangat menyusun kencan buta untuknya.

Mengacuhkan beberapa tatapan prihatin dari orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya, Baekhyun terus menggerakkan roda kursi itu. Berhenti di perempatan saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah bagi pejalan kaki.

"Kau tak lelah terus mendorong kursi itu?" Baekhyun mendongak, melihat seseorang yang sepertinya bicara dengannya.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan _note_ yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, dan menuliskan ' _sedikit_ ' di atas kertas kosong itu.

Tatapan mata si penanya menjadi semakin memandang iba Baekhyun. Sial! Baekhyun benci di kasihani.

"Mau aku antar?" menimbang beberapa saat, Baekhyun mengangguk. Orang ini kelihatan baik, dan juga tangan Baekhyun sudah pegal untuk terus mendorong kursi roda.

Si penanya tersenyum, "Tuliskan alamatmu."

Tangan mungilnya hendak menuliskan alamat rumah sang bibi, tapi entah kenapa ia lupa dimana alamat bibinya itu. Bibir tipisnya ia gigit cukup keras, air mata sudah siap mengalir dari mata sipitnya. Lampu bahkan sudah berubah hijau untuk para pejalan kaki. Dan Bakhyun masih belum menuliskan alamat rumahnya.

' _Sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri. Ada beberapa yang harus aku urus sebelum pulang. Terima kasih sudah menawarkan bantuan._ '

Si penanya tadi mengkerutkan dahinya, hanya sebentar, setelahnya ia berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang harus kembali menunggu lampu berubah jadi hijau.

 _Dimana alamat rumah Bibi. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika begini._

Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa arah. Ia sungguh lupa dimana alamat rumah sang bibi. Tapi untung saja tangannya sudah terbiasa membawanya menuju rumah bibinya. Ia bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat. Lagi pula siapa yang ingin mencelakai Baekhyun dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu?

.

Beberapa hari ini Baekhyun merasa pikirannya kacau. Ia sering lupa dalam melakukan suatu hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia pernah salah masuk kamar karena lupa dimana letak kamarnya. Lupa menaruh ponsel. Lupa hari dan tanggal. Baekhyun merasa seperti seorang nenek-nenek. Bibinya yang sudah mendapat cucu dari Luhan saja tak sampai selupa itu.

Khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun, bibinya memanggil dokter untuk memeriksakan Baekhyun. Dan Boom! Bagai sebuah petir di tengah hari yang terik, dokter bilang Baekhyun mengidap _alzhaimer_ , sebuah penyakit yang menyebabkan penyusutan otak, sehingga kinerja otak menurun.

Dokter bilang, perlahan ia akan lupa dengan segala sesuatu yang sering ia lakukan. Bahkan dokter bilang Baekhyun akan lupa siapa dirinya, siapa bibinya, siapa pamannya. Intinya ia akan meninggal. Baekhyun malas memikirkan yang lain jika pada akhirnya ia akan meninggal.

.

Sudah lima bulan Baekhyun tak menemui Chanyeol di panti, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol merasakan kesepian lagi. Biasanya Baekhyun akan mangajaknya jalan-jalan ditaman, melihat video di balkon pada sore hari, membawakannya kue coklat. Dan sudah lima bulan ini semua itu tak terjadi.

Chanyeol sering bertanya pada Bibi Han kemana si gadis mungil itu, tapi Bibi Han hanya menjawab,

"Mungkin Baekhyun sedang sibuk."

Atau

"Bibi tidak tahu, Chanyeol."

Pria dengan telinga peri itu jadi murung beberapa hari ini. Tak menghabiskan makanannya, tak tertawa saat Bibi Han menceritakan lelucon padanya. Chanyeol bahkan lebih buruk dari sebelum ia bertemu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak mengisi hari-harinya, bahkan mungkin hatinya. Membuat Chanyeol kecanduan akan kehadirannya, membuat Chanyeol selalu haus akan memandang wajahnya. Membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Bibi Han bukan tak melihat semua itu, ia tahu pasti apa yang sedang Chanyeol inginkan untuk kembali ceria, tapi ia tak ingin mengganggu privasi Baekhyun. Gadis itu mungkin sedang sibuk, dan Bibi Han tak ingin mengganggunya.

Tapi bagaimana? Ia tak rela melihat Chanyeol kembali bersedih.

Menguatkan hatinya, Bibi Han menghubungi Baekhyun. Untung saja Baekhyun sempat meninggalkan nomor ponselnya. Sudah setahun lalu, tapi semoga saja masih aktif.

Sambungan teleponnya terhubung, tapi ketika Bibi Han mengucapkan kata 'halo' bukan suara lembut Baekhyun yang membalasnya, melainkan sebuah suara lembut lain, tetapi sedikit terdengar serak.

Ternyata bukan Baekhyun yang menjawab panggilannya, tapi Bibi Baekhyun. Beberapa saat menjelaskan maksudnya menghubungi Baekhyun, Bibi Han malah mendengar isak tangis di seberang telepon. Bibi Baekhyun menangis. Tapi kenapa? Ia tak salah bicara kan? Apa ia salah karena ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun?

"K-kenapa anda menangis, nyonya? Apa saya salah bicara?"

Suara tangis di seberang sana sudah mereda, hanya terdengar helaan napas panjang, Bibi Baekhyun sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah Bibi Baekhyun tenang, ia menjelaskan keadaan Baekhyun yang kini hanya bisa berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Kini gantian Bibi Han yang menangis. Ia baru tahu alasan megapa Baekhyun tak berkunjung ke panti selama lima bulan terakhir.

.

Setelah mendengar bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, Bibi Han mengajak Chanyeol untuk menjenguk Baekhyun. Setidaknya Chanyeol harus tahu mengapa Baekhyun tak lagi mengunjungi panti. Dan juga berharap Chanyeol tak lagi murung setelah ini.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat bersemangat, ia bahkan bangun lebih pagi dan juga berdandan lebih rapi. Biasanya ia sangat malas untuk menyiris rambut ikalnya, tapi kini rambut ikalnya itu ia sisir rapi, membuat ketampanannya semakin kentara. Chanyeol juga tak suka memakai sepatu. Ia merasa sesak jika memakainya. Tapi kini Chanyeol memakai sepatu yang dulu dibelika Baekhyun. Jika pakai sandal, Chanyeol takut Baekhyun memarahinya karena belum sempat membersihkan kuku kakinya.

Selama perjalanan juga Chanyeol selalu bersenandung. Baekhyun memperdengarkannya dengan beberapa lagu. Senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Bahkan Chanyeol tak jarang tertawa atau histeris sendiri karena ingin menemui Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlalu merindukan Baekhyun.

.

Bibi Han dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Hidung mancung Chanyeol sempat mengernyit mencium bau rumah sakit yang memuakkan, penuh dengan obat dan juga cairan kimia. Mata bulatnya juga menyipit memperhatikan tulisan yang ada di atas gedung rumah sakit.

"Ru-mah sa-kit. Rumah sakit? Ini rumah Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap Bibi Han. Ini rumah Baekhyun? Besar sekali. Banyak orang seperti di panti, baunya juga aneh. Tidak seperti panti tempat Chanyeol tinggal yang sempit, dengan begitu banyak penghuni.

Alih-alih menjawab, Bibi Han hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Setelah menaiki _lift_ , kini Bibi Han dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan ruang rawat Baekhyun. Mereka berdua berdiri diam di depan pintu dengan warna putih tersebut.

Chanyeol sudah melompat senang saat mereka tiba di depan pintu yang ia kita pintu kamar Baekhyun. Senyumnya semakin lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih nan rapinya. Kedua tangannya juga bertepuk, menciptakan suara yang cukup mengganggu pasien lain, hingga seorang suster menegurnya.

Beberapa saat terdiam, Bibi Han membuka pintu tersebut, dan Chanyeol langsung melesak masuk ke dalam.

Mata bulat yang tadinya berbinar bahagia, kini menampakkan kesedihan. Baekhyun sedang dalam posisi tidur dengan berbagai alat yang membelit tubuhnya. Wajah cantiknya juga tertutup masker oksigen.

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah sambil bergetar, menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun. Bibirnya yang tadi melengkung ke atas, kini melengkuk ke bawah. Pandangan matanya juga jadi sedikit kabur karena air mata yang menumpuk.

"B-baekhyun." Seseorang di samping ranjang Baekhyun, Luhan, memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Mata rusanya memperhatikan Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. Rambut hitam ikal yang tersisir rapi, wajah tampan dengan mata bulat yang memberikan kesan imut, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, tubuh tegap dan tinggi. Sepertinya Baekhyun pernah medeskripsikan seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Maaf." Luhan mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada seorang wanita seusia ibunya. "Saya Bibi Han pengurus panti asuhan yang sering Baekhyun sambangi. Dan itu Chanyeol, dia sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Jadi saya mengajaknya kemari." Luhan mengangguk.

Baekhyun sering cerita tentang panti asuhan yang sering ia datangi. Apalagi tentang Chanyeol. Adik sepupunya itu selalu bercerita dengan bersemangat jika itu tentang Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun pernah menghabiskan dua _note_ untuk menceritakan harinya di panti bersama Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia berhasil mengajari Chanyeol berbagai hal. Baekhyun selalu senang dengan itu.

Luhan senang saat Baekhyun bercerita tentang panti yang sering ia sambangi, apalagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak lagi murung saat ia sering menyambangi panti asuhan itu. Mata sipitnya tak lagi terlihat redup. Wajah cantiknya tak lagi muram. Tubuh mungilnya tak lagi lesu.

Baekhyun banyak berubah semenjak ia bertemu Chanyeol, perubahan yang positif. Dan Luhan bersyukur atas itu.

"Kau Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Menatap mata bulatnya memandang mata Baekhyun yang menyipit, mengingat-ingat apakah ia kenal dengan si pria yang menatapnya itu.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan, mengangguk.

Luhan tersenyum, mendekatkan bibir mungilnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Baek, itu Chanyeol, pria yang kau tunggu."

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun perlahan menghilang. Benarkah ia menunggu pria ini? Memangnya siapa pria ini hingga Baekhyun menunggunya? Apa pria ini pria spesial dalam hidupnya? Apa dia pacar, atau bahkan suami Baekhyun? Andai saja ia bisa menggerakkan kembali tubuhnya, ia sudah pasti akan mencari catatan yang ia buat beberapa bulan lalu untuk tetap mengingat semua yang ada di kehidupannya.

Luhan mengerti akan raut wajah Baekhyun. "Kau sungguhan menunggunya, Baek. Kau selalu menceritakannya padaku. Dan kau menitipkan ini untuknya." Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biru dari dalam lemari di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Luhan memberikan kotak itu pada Chanyeol, yang diterima dengan raut wajah bingung pria itu.

Saat hendak membuka kotak tersebut, suara mesin medis yang memantau napas Baekhyun memperdengarkan suara monoton. Garis yang ada pada layar juga tak lagi bergelombang, lurus. Menandakan seseorang yang terpasang mesin tersebut telah meninggal dunia.

Baekhyun pergi. Pergi setelah Chanyeolnya datang menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya. Pergi setelah Luhan memberikan kotak yang ia titipkan untuk Chanyeol. Pergi setelah melihat wajah yang sangat dirindukan. Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya terkejut. Kotak yang tadi di berikan Luhan juga terjatuh, tak lagi bisa ia genggam.

Baekhyunnya pergi. Pergi saat mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa saat lalu. Pergi saat ia baru saja mengenakan sepatu pemberian si gadis. Pergi saat Chanyeol beharap si gadis bisa kembali mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan di taman, membelikannya _ice cream_ , balon, memberikannya tontonan _video_ kantun yang lucu.

Dan lagi. Chanyeol kehilangan orang yang sungguh menyayanginya. Orang yang menatapnya tanpa jijik. Orang yang mengajarkannya segala hal. Orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Orang yang sudah membuatnya candu akan senyumnya.

Air mata terus mengaliri pipi Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat. Rasanya begitu sesak seperti tak bisa bernapas.

.

.

.

End or tbc?

.

.

.

Meskipun tbc mungkin ga akan banyak. Mengecewakan? Mian: ( nini nulis ini ngebut seharian

.

.

.

Review juseyo?

.

 _Donini._


	2. Chapter 2

Unconditionally

.

By _donini_

.

Chanyeol, Park

Baekhyun, Byun (GS)

.

.

.

Pelangi yang dulu menghiasi hidup Chanyeol kini telah pergi. Membiarkan awan mendung kembali menyelimuti hidup si pria bertelinga peri. Tak ada lagi seseorang yang akan menatapnya dengan lembut. Tak ada lagi seseorang yang akan membelikannya baju baru, membawakannya kue coklat, mengajaknya jalan-jalan di taman. Hidupnya akan kembali monoton seperti dulu.

Balkon yang dulu sering ia dan si gadis mungil tempati kini terasa berbeda, tak lagi hangat dan terasa nyaman seperti dulu. Balkon itu hanya sebagai pelepas rindunya kepada si mungil. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk menonton _video_ bersama si gadis di balkon tersebut. Jika kantuk datang, gadis itu pasti mengelus kepalanya lembut hingga ia tertidur.

Saat pagi datang biasanya Chanyeol bangun dengan semangat. Baekhyun akan mengunjunginya, membawakannya baju baru, kue coklat. Semuanya terasa begitu indah kala itu. Siangnya ia akan makan dengan lahap, Baekhyun selalu mengelus kepalanya jika Chanyeol makan dengan lahap. Tangan mungil Baekhyun di kepalanya membuat Chanyeol nyaman, rasanya Chanyeol ingin terus merasakan itu.

Menjelang malam, Chanyeol harus membiarkan Baehyun kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi kini, ia sungguhan harus merelakan Baekhyun pergi ke rumahnya, rumah abadinya. Tak akan kembali untuk selamanya.

.

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di balkon saat matahari tenggelam, menikmati warna_ orange _yang indah. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Baekhyun, tangan si gadis langsung mengelusnya dengan lembut, mata bulat Chanyeol sampai menutup menikmatinya._

 _Kini tangan Baekhyun tak lagi mengelus kepala Chanyeol, jemari rampingnya menggenggam pulpen dan menggerakannya di atas kertas_ note, _menuliskan sesuatu._

 _Setelah selesai, tangan mungilnya menyentuh bahu Chanyeol yang masih bersandar padanya._

 _Chanyeol menerima_ note _yang Baekhyun berikan dengan dahi yang mengkerut. Baekhyun tersenyum, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk membacanya._

' _Jika nanti aku pergi, tetaplah seperti sekarang, Chanyeol-_ ah. _Apapun yang menghalangimu nanti, kau pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kau anak yang kuatkan?' Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya setelah membaca tulisan Baekhyun di_ note _pertamanya._

' _Jika nanti aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu lagi, tetaplah makan dengan lahap. Bibi Han juga akan mengelus kepalamu jika kau jadi anak yang baik.' Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol sesaat setelah Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum._

' _Jika nanti kau tak lagi melihatku, tetaplah menjadi Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Chanyeol yang ini aku suka. Jangan dengarkan mereka yang mengejekmu. Menurutku kau baik, sangat baik. Kau pria baik yang menggemaskan. Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa terus menemanimu, Chanyeol-_ ah _. Aku harus pergi suatu saat nanti. Meninggalkanmu. Tak bisa lagi melakukan segala yang sering kita lakukan. Jika kau merindukanku nanti, lakukan saja semua yang sering kita lakukan. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu tanpa bisa kau melihatku. Walaupun suatu saat nanti kita akan berpisah, percayalah bahwa aku menyayangimu.' Mata bulat Chanyeol berkaca-kaca membaca_ note _Baekhyun yang ketiga._

 _Dengan lembut, Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya di depan mata sipitnya. Mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk tidak menangis._

' _Jangan menangis.' Baekhyun menggerakkan tangan kurusnya mengusap mata bulat Chanyeol._

 _Setelah mata bulat Chanyeol tak lagi berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun kembali menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membaca_ note _berikutnya._

' _Aku menitipkan sesuatu pada Luhan_ eonnie _. Aku membuatnya sendiri sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Aku membuatkanmu_ sweater _rajutanku sendiri. Aku harap kau menyukainya nanti. Saat musim dingin datang dan aku tak ada di sampingmu untuk memelukmu, pakailah_ sweater _itu. Aku akan memelukmu dari sana.'_

 _Dan Chanyeol kembali membaca_ note _lain yang ditulis Baekhyun untuknya._

' _Chanyeol, Bibi Han sudah tua, kau tak boleh terlalu sering meropotkannya._ _Bibi Han juga masih harus mengurus anak panti yang lain. Kau sudah besar. Jadilah dewasa dan bantu Bibi Han mengurus panti. Aku juga akan membantu, jika aku masih bisa mengunjungimu. Jika pun tidak, aku akan tetap membantumu dari tempat yang tak bisa kau lihat.'_

' _Jangan buat dirimu menjadi objek tertawaan anak lain. Kau buka seorang_ idiot _seperti yang mereka katakan. Kau hanya belum dewasa. Maka dari itu jadilah dewasa.'_

' _Jika musim panas datang dan kau merasa begitu kepanasan, pergilah ke kolam renang. Jangan berendam di dalam bak kamar mandi. Kau sudah besar.'_

' _Suatu saat nanti mungkin aku tak lagi bisa membawakan baju dan juga kue coklat lagi untukmu. Jika kau mau, datang saja ke butikku dan Luhan_ eonni _dan juga toko kue bibi. Mereka akan menggantikanku memberikan itu untukmu.'_

' _Jika nanti kita tak lagi bisa bermain bersama, jangan sedih. Jangan kembali seperti dulu. Aku tak suka Chanyeol yang dulu, aku lebih suka Chanyeol yang sekarang. Chanyeol yang sekarang tampan, baik, dan juga ceria. Aku suka senyummu. Kau begitu manis saat tersenyum. Rasanya aku obesitas hanya dengan melihat senyummu. Chanyeol, tak peduli seberapa kejam dunia ini, kau harus tetap kuat. Kau anak manis yang kuat. Jika kau merasa lelah, pejamkan matamu dan berdoa pada Tuhan.'_

' _Chanyeol, aku menyayangimu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

.

i don't know;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;; jari-jari aku ngetik ini begitu aja. Ga jelas ya? Mian ; (

.

.

Review juseyo?

.

 _Donini._


End file.
